Lost Souls
"Lost Souls", retitled "Episode 4", is the fourth episode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Season One. Summary The Puppet reveals the truth about the animatronics' true behavior to Manny Lane and how to bring the dead children souls to peace. Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Jeremy Fitzgerald's Choices Preservation: Gave the pills to Celia? *Gave her the pills - 80% *Kept the pills for an emergency - 20% Differences: Spared Toy Freddy? *Spared him - 66% *Killed him - 34% Samantha Lanes's Choices Tempers: Lost temper with Carly? *Kept their cool - 55% *Took your anger out on Carly - 45% Manny Lane's Choices Story Time: Let The Puppet finish his story? *Let him finish - 63% *Walked away - 37% Mechanical Skills: Who repaired Bonnie & Chica? *Let Emily fix them - 64% *You fixed them - 36% Credits *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Samantha Lane *Manny Lane *Roxy Lane *Freddy Fazbear *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Foxy *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl *Chica *Bonnie *Mangle *Alexandra (Determinant) *Mike Schmidt *Michelle Schmidt *Dexter *The Puppet *Billy (Corpse Only) *Sally (Corpse Only) *Greg (Corpse Only) *Benjamin (Corpse Only) *Celia *Rita Rock (Determinant) *Gamer Boy *Emily Lucius *Henry *Sam *Carly *Purple Guy *Phone Guy (Voice Only) *Liza Impacts from previous choices "First Night" *Michelle appears in this episode if Freddy was shot. *Freddy has bullet holes in his chest if he was shot. *Mangle has only one arm if she was shot. *Celia will have a bit mark on her hip if Freddy was shot. *Celia will only have a scratch on her arm if she was saved from Mangle. *Foxy will be more friendly or hateful towards Samantha based on what she said about him. *Rita appears in the episode if she was stopped by Samantha. *Gamer Boy will mention Rita if she died when he speaks with Samantha and Emily. *The Puppet will threaten to kill Manny if he said bad things about Puppet. "Five Children" *Puppet will praise Manny if he tried to save Roxy. *Balloon Girl hugs Manny if he befriended her. *If Jack was left behind, Emily will mention it while she speaks with Samantha and Gamer Boy. *Alexandra appears in this episode if she was saved from Jack. "Pirate's Cove" *Gamer Boy and Rita (Determinant) will praise Jeremy if he gave a confident speech in front of court. *Carly and Dexter will praise Jeremy if he gave a speech full of fear in front of court. *Gamer Boy will discuss his findings on the murders if he was allowed to be a part of the investigation. *Gamer Boy will have more information about the killer if he was allowed to join the investigation. *Emily will ask Gamer Boy why he isn't a part of the investigation if Jeremy didn't allow him. *Foxy will kiss Samantha on the cheek if she played his "game". *Roxy will taunt Samantha about having feelings for Foxy if she played his "game". *If Jeremy fought Chica, she will have a broken arm. *If Jeremy fought Bonnie, he doesn't play his guitar during the night. *If Jeremy fought Freddy, he will attempt to kill Jeremy. *If Jeremy fought Bonnie, Toy Bonnie won't try to kill Jeremy and instead gives him a high-five. *Foxy and Samantha will hug each other if Foxy saved Samantha. *Foxy will protect Roxy if Samantha distracted the animatronics. Deaths *Liza *Celia (Determinant) *Rita Rock (If she survived the previous episodes) *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Toy Freddy (Determinant) Trivia *This episode has 6 deaths maximum. Category:Episodes Category:FNAF Category:FNAF S1 Category:Season 1